T. Hawk
How T. Hawk joined the Tourney T.Hawk leaves his home village after the disappearances of some of the locals. His last opponent before fighting M. Bison is Juli, one of the former's bodyguards. The girl T. Hawk is searching for is revealed to be Julia, who was captured and brainwashed into becoming one of M. Bison's assassins named Juli. After defeating M. Bison, T.Hawk takes Juli back to his homeland in hopes of removing her brainwashing that she is still alimented with. Hawk enters the second World Warrior tournament to battle against Bison to find Julia, reclaim his people's land and win their freedom from his tyranny. He does not come out as the grand champion, but does regain his land - however, it is desolate and empty. Determined, T. Hawk vows to make his land as great as it once was and bring the Thunderfoot people back home. His land begins to recover from Shadaloo's damage, though it is not even close to its former glory. Because of this, and the fact that he was ultimately unable to save Julia, he feels that he isn't worthy to be the next chief of the Thunderfoot tribe. He decides to enter S.I.N.'s next tournament to continue his atonement. Along the way he encounters El Fuerte, and it appears the two have previously met each other. They then battle it out to settle their old rivalry. Later, T. Hawk meets Rose, who tells him where Julia is, but warns him that "she is now a shell of her former self". T. Hawk, following Rose's directions, finds Julia in a cabin in the wilderness, being taken care of by an elderly couple - however, her mental state is troubled, and she does not appear to recognize him or even notice his presence While searching for a way to make Julia recognize him again, he happens upon a newspaper article about "Large Kyokugen Gym to be built in Mexico." Hawk learns that the Kyokugen master, Takuma Sakazaki has bought the land rights, the same land T. hawk reclaimed from Shadaloo. Fearing that his land will be defaced, T. Hawk challenges the Kyokugen master to the Tourney, to make him change his mind. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted T. Hawk meditates with his hands on his knees. After the announcer calls his name T. Hawk stands up as the camera zooms and gives the Native American greeting gesture, the Wyandot "How!" salute as he says "I breathe in harmony with all of creation." Special Attacks Mexican Typhoon (Neutral) T. Hawk attempts to grab his opponent; if successful, he will catch them by the head with one hand, leap into the air and spin them around in a circle several times like a windmill before slamming them down into the ground for a devastating impact. Condor Spire (Side) T. Hawk spreads his arms like wings and glides over the ground in an attempt to ram the opponent, with an accompanying eagle screaming background sound effect. Tomahawk Buster (Up) T. Hawk ducks down and crosses his fists in front of his face, then rapidly stretches his arms out behind himself and jumps diagonally up, ramming his opponent in with his head and/or shoulder. Condor Dive (Down) T. Hawk leaps back, quickly pauses in mid-air and dives diagonally towards the ground with his arms spread backwards like wings. More effective when in midair. Raging Typhoon (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. T. Hawk executes one Mexican Typhoon, throws the opponent to the ground at the move's peak while calling the Ultra Combo's name, and ends the move by landing on the opponent's back in a sitting position, performing the signature one-handed Wyandot "How!" salute. Raging Slash (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. T. Hawk jumps to a mid-air enemy in his Tomahawk Buster animation with "Got you!", knees them, then grabs and powerbombs them to the floor. As the foe bounces off the floor, T. Hawk grabs their leg and slams them down violently 4 times, similar to Oro's Nioh Riki. After the fifth hit, T. Hawk grabs the enemy's leg as they bounce off the floor again, spins them around while groaning in rage and shouting the Ultra Combo's name, and finally slams them to the floor a fifth time, causing massive damage. Victory Animations #T. Hawk clenches his right hand into a fight as he explains "Rushing to get there is pointless... for 'there' exists only in your mind." #T. Hawk kneels down with his hand on his chest, looks up and calls "Father, guide me down the true path!" #T. Hawk sits down with his legs cross and gives the Wyandot salute and goes "How!" On-Screen Appearance T. Hawk flies down to his point like a condor and says "Fighting with conviction leads to victory." Trivia *T. Hawk's rival is the Kyokugen-ryu Karate master, Takuma Sakazaki. *T. Hawk shares his English voice actor with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Blaziken, Jin Kisaragi, Barney the Dinosaur (during the cutscenes), Marshall Law, Haohmaru, Link, Giorgio Bruno and Shin Kamiya. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters